


Strings 琴弦上的人偶萨拉萨特

by Hansel_Woodersons



Category: Violinists - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Partial Mind Control, Puppets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons
Summary: Semi-overhead and pseudobiography of Sarasate.
Relationships: Paganini/Sarasate





	Strings 琴弦上的人偶萨拉萨特

古书上记载着这样一个故事：  
「 “魔鬼”之所以成为“魔鬼”是因为执念太深。帕格尼尼曾经深深迷恋过一个女孩。她的名字叫Pamela，没有人知道她从哪里来，也没有人知道她的姓氏。当别的女性都前呼后拥地扑倒亲吻他的脚尖，只有她在一边一言不发。  
这位高傲的小提琴家关注这位奇怪的女孩多时了，她于他就像白月光一样明亮而神秘，深深地吸引着他。她对每个人都是一样地温柔和善且平静，如同晚间的清风，平等地吹拂着每一个人，就连他的琴声似乎也不能使她内心的湖水起任何一点波澜。每当帕格尼尼有意无意地经过她面前的时候，她最多也只是点头致意以示对他的尊敬，但也仅仅如此了。  
鲜有人知的是，Pamela其实有着不错的小提琴功底，而她并不常在别人面前表演。在一次不经意间听到了Pamela的琴声后，帕格尼尼更加欣赏她了。据说他最后“把灵魂凝做琴弦送给了她”，希望能常伴她的身边。但是随后Pamela便销声匿迹了，弦也随之下落不明。帕格尼尼的内心仿佛缺失了一块，他苦苦地寻找Pamela几十年，却至死也未能找到。于是，就有人说，Pamela是缪斯的化身，她收走了他迷失的灵魂将其织作琴弦。琴弦受到她的感召去找适合它的人，从此只有那个人能够使用这四根弦...」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
当萨拉萨特头一次读到这个古老的故事时，内心起先是不相信的。“还真是‘玄妙’，”他将目光缓缓从书本上移开，望着手里的琴弦想，“虽然这些平白无故出现的琴弦也很奇怪。”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
出生于帕格尼尼过世4年后的萨拉萨特，从很小就展露了非凡的音乐才能。又因为名字与“Pamela”接近，在8岁的第一次演出之后就得到了很多人的关注。随着年龄的增长和在各演出赛事中的崭露头角，怪事也随着频频发生，甚至开始影响他的正常生活。在他的一次音乐会上，终于出现了他最不愿看到的情况。  
在一场演出结束，走下台阶的时候，萨拉萨特不慎摔倒。他强忍泪水坐了起来，被人搀扶到门厅。眼看着下一场演出马上就要开始，萨拉萨特心急如焚，低下头来看手里那把受损的小提琴。此时他突然发现，自己的手里除了原来那把已经摔断了弦的琴，还凭空多了四根——“这是...弦？”——它们的手感是那么飘渺，以至于他差点没有注意到它们的存在。“它们是什么时候出现在这里的...但这真的可以叫弦吗？”萨拉萨特感到难以置信，但在不知什么力量的指引下，他还是小心翼翼地安装上了这些琴弦。当站上舞台，拿起琴弓靠近弦的那一刻，萨拉萨特的神志逐渐变得恍惚，仿佛灵魂不再是自己的了。随着乐曲逐渐达到高潮，那力量在他体内熊熊燃烧，驱使着他像穿了红鞋一样不停地表演着。演罢，台下爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，这时他才猛然清醒过来。对着狂热的群众，他陷入了沉思。  
奇怪的事情反复发生。在事后，萨拉萨特练琴的热情开始悄然增涨——不如说，是那股莫名的力量在隐隐作祟。他开始“像个疯子一样练习小提琴”，一天甚至可以长达14个小时。“这简直太奇怪了，好像只要一触碰到这些弦，就时刻不停地想要演奏它...”而且尽管如此，这弦似乎也十分坚强。无论萨拉萨特平时练多长时间的琴，在外有多少演出——甚至无论出了多少事故——全部都是它在支撑着。它似乎从来没被磨损、摔断过，或是出什么其他的问题。就这样，萨拉萨特竟坚持了好些年，这使他更加困惑。  
“这一定不是普通的弦，它究竟是什么？它又为什么会突然出现在我的手里？”每当闲下来，这些问题就会反复浮现在萨拉萨特的脑海中。又是一次偶然的机会，他遇见了一位非常著名的制弦师。他向制弦师讲述了自己的困惑，并展示了自己的琴弦。看着他手里琴上意外地完好无损的弦，制弦师惊异于它的神奇：“我从未见过这么好的弦。”萨拉萨特感到更加困惑，因为这一切都太不可思议了——他也清晰地记得，当弦出现在他手心的时候，他明明没有感觉到任何东西。而且这些弦用了这么多年了，也没有见过损坏的迹象。“可是它们到底算是什么？为什么它们如此虚幻但又如此鲜明地存在于我的身边？我无时无刻不在感知着某种力量，而且我知道就是它们带来的。”  
“您知道吗？在您演奏提琴的时候，并不是您在操控这些琴弦，而是琴弦在操控着您。”  
“...我恐怕不太明白，请问您的意思是？”萨拉萨特愣了一下。  
“它们是有思想的。”制弦师意味深长地笑了，“您知道那个传说吗？”  
“是命运让您捡到了这些弦，是它们选择了您。”听了这句神秘兮兮的话，萨拉萨特不禁打了个寒噤。又恰是临近演出的时间了，他便匆忙与制弦师握手。此时，琴弦的力量再次爆发了上来，萨拉萨特只能再次任由自己受那力量驱使，伸出颤抖的双手，如人偶般 “被操控着”拿起提琴，开始演奏自己的曲子。曲终落幕之时，会场依旧掌声雷动。“您真不愧是‘世纪末的帕格尼尼’。”萨拉萨特想说些什么，却又什么也说不出来。他再次陷入了呆滞。  
“不，我需要时间反应，”萨拉萨特变得比以往更加迷茫，“——这是在做梦吗？”这弦在某些方面简直和皇帝的那件“新装”一样夸张，虚无缥缈却又“价值连城”，仿佛被过度包装。但它的力量却已然呈现在了每个人的面前，其真实性显然是无法质疑的。“这到底是弦还是我的问题？难道我就是那个人吗？”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
「...但是，从你第一次接触到弦的这一刻起，你便沦为了它的奴隶。Pamela正是被这弦害死的。」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
“我怎么会有这么重的负罪感...这是怎么回事，为什么我突然觉得自己对不起前辈啊，这仅仅只是一个故事！”回途中，萨拉萨特的脑袋乱成一团，“我的理智叫我不要盲目迷信这些故事，但又总是禁不住去想，万一它是真的呢？”正在纠结时，旁边的朋友突然问他：“可怜的巴勃罗(Pablo)，你最近究竟是怎么了，总是魂不守舍的。”“...你觉得名字会成为影响命运的因素吗？”“啊，看来你真的是着了魔，失去原有的理智了。你该不会真的相信琴弦的事情？”朋友笑道，“总之我是不相信这个世界上真的会存在那种东西，即使有也不会这么轻易落到你我的手里。”此时，琴弦正在没人注意的地方——萨拉萨特的琴盒里——发着幽幽的光。  
晚上，萨拉萨特再次拿出他的提琴，仔细端详着那些琴弦。当他的手指触上琴弦，那股力量再次涌了上来，受它的驱使萨拉萨特又提起了琴弓。琴弓触到琴弦的一刹那，他的又灵魂开始逐渐与他的音乐——不，是与琴弦使他发出的音乐交融。随着音乐进入高潮，琴弦乃至他全身都开始散发出耀眼的光辉，任何人目睹了这样灿烂的光辉都无法从他身上移开视线。萨拉萨特的灵魂与他的琴声在这光芒中交织、凝聚，如火一般热烈。一曲终了，待他回过神来的时候，他发现他的朋友正站在一边，痴痴地望着他。  
“你还真是着了魔啊！”他说，“你不是天神就是被恶魔盯上了，总之我需要一个解释！我可不希望你是另一个和恶魔签订契约的人！”“...请你冷静一点，”萨拉萨特用刚放下琴的颤抖的手将朋友按住，“我不觉得故事是真实的，即使是真实的我也相信帕格尼尼前辈绝对不会和魔鬼有什么关系。”  
“我更愿意把这理解为有人想要利用我的能力而特意制造的一个舆论...至于我拉琴时神志恍惚什么的，我觉得那应该是因为我太过专注以致达到忘我的程度了，我想你不必担心。”萨拉萨特用他最真挚的眼神看着身边一脸惊恐的朋友，“听着，假如这些弦真如你所想的，有一天做出了什么伤害我的事，我一定会告诉你的，好吗？”“是吗？我看未必这么简单吧，”朋友抬起头来一脸狐疑地望着他，“傀儡会知道自己是傀儡吗？在你拉琴的时候，我在你的身后看到了帕格尼尼。”萨拉萨特以为这只是他这可怜的朋友因为过度紧张而打的一个夸张的比方，并没有多在意，便无奈地笑了笑：“不会有事的。”  
那夜，在萨拉萨特躺在床上，但却无法入睡。他明白，自己此时显然已经被大众习惯于和帕格尼尼相提并论了，就连自己的朋友也是如此看待他；他迷惑，如果这故事真的属实，前辈究竟需要他做什么。“我很仰慕帕格尼尼先生，但我并不想仅仅因此成为前辈的翻版。因为我自己也很努力，也有自己的思想。”他缓缓站起身，靠近琴盒，想要再次拿起琴来，却在琴盒锁扣打开的一刻惊呆了：透过琴盒的缝隙，四根琴弦正在黑暗中幽幽地发着光。萨拉萨特将盒盖完全打开，那光芒便顷刻间迸发出来，将他完全包围。“先生，您到底想叫我做什么。”萨拉萨特尝试提问，却没有得到任何回音，只有他曾经用这四根弦拉出过的旋律——他们的旋律，在他耳边萦绕。“对...对不起，让您久等了，如果您要找的人是我的话。虽然我能力尚浅，但我会尽我全力帮到您的...”萨拉萨特试探着向前摸索，但却无法感知到任何东西，除了无穷无尽的光亮。而随着他行至光辉的更深处，那音乐也开始逐渐变得陌生，且散发出与前辈有些相似的气息，在偌大的虚空中回响。  
萨拉萨特在一片光芒和反复的乐声中失去了意识，第二天在床上醒来，床头摆着一个打开的琴盒，里面是空的。萨拉萨特无法再保持平日的冷静，他颤抖着呼唤前辈的名字。“你一定是疯了，那弦对你而言如此重要吗？你明明昨天还信誓旦旦地跟我说，你不会有任何问题。”“...是我错了，”萨拉萨特的眼神中带着无限的失落，语无伦次地说，“我看到那光了。他在呼唤我，我不能让他失望。可...他就这样消失了，是我弄丟的。”“看来你的精神真的已经被他控制了，噢不，可怜的Pablo！”萨拉萨特望着旁边恨不得以头抢地的朋友苦笑着想，“昨天白天他那样‘理智’地开导我，当天晚上就改变了想法。真是没想到，这种事情竟真会发生在我的头上。”  
“我是否真的已经命中注定要成为下一个帕格尼尼，从而被前辈紧紧操控在掌中？——但是命运既然把弦交到了我的手里，就说明前辈认定我正是他要找的Pamela。他需要我，我不能辜负他。”“你就清醒点罢，别耽误了音乐会。”朋友使劲摇晃着他的肩膀，将他拖上了车。  
路途中，萨拉萨特因为睡眠不足，体力不支而晕倒。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
「帮助曾给自己带来希望之人实现他的追求，是我作为琴弦的使命。」  
萨拉萨特隐隐感受到了某种力量从他的心底产生，这熟悉的、来自琴弦的力量。恍惚间，他的眼前好像出现了一些若有若无的文字。  
「而从您的身上，我又看到了希望。」  
“什么？...”萨拉萨特发出虚弱的呻吟。  
「故您之所求，即是我之所欲。」  
“可是...”萨拉萨特欲言又止。他感到那股力量开始在体内快速蔓延，很快就通遍了他身体的每一个角落。  
「完成、我未完成的...」  
“可是...先生...”  
「我与您同在。」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
萨拉萨特猛然清醒，带着依旧有些疲软的身体挣扎着从座位靠背上直起身来。“你怎么了？！”朋友赶忙扶住他。“啊，没什么...做梦罢了，做梦罢了。”萨拉萨特轻轻地答道。  
演出即将开始，萨拉萨特从朋友的手中接过另一把琴——一把完全普通的小提琴，登上了舞台。琴声响起的时候，萨拉萨特的神志竟不再恍惚，他的琴声甚至使自己也为之震惊。“我的技巧，竟不知从什么时候开始变得如此娴熟。”萨拉萨特清楚现在不是想这个的时候，演出还在继续。他紧按着弦的指尖，正在他沉浸于演奏的时候，在聚光灯的掩护下，悄悄地散发着点点光亮。  
乐音刚落，萨拉萨特再次被淹没在了掌声的海洋里。他向台下深躹了一躬，长舒一口气，步入黑暗，走下舞台。“现在没有了那些弦，我只有自己了——能帮助他的，只有我和我平凡的提琴。”可怜的萨拉萨特！正当他在“世纪末的帕格尼尼”的影子里挣扎着求索时，自己并没有意识到，自从那名号开始传开，自己便成了前辈的人偶，以琴弦作为提线，将灵魂紧紧连接着，永远无法再分开。  
——毕竟，他曾是他的一生之所求。  
琴弦消失以后，萨拉萨特的琴技开始比以前更疯狂地增涨。“啊，Pablo，你真是我见过最天才的天才！！”“不，这都是我平时练习的结果。”面对朋友的感叹，萨拉萨特总是这样平静地答道。“不过，怎么总感觉你现在的曲子无时无刻不在散发着帕格尼尼的气息...”“嗯...可能是因为我还在不断摸索当中，所以自己暂时还没有什么风格罢，”萨拉萨特想了想，好像确实如此，“我十分仰慕帕格尼尼先生，并且我也答应过要帮助他...”“不会吧，你还在想这事？”朋友哭笑不得，“虽然我还不明白为什么琴弦会发光，但是这肯定是魔鬼的阴谋——正是把握住了你的种种心理，它才能轻而易举地控制你。从这个角度看，琴弦丢失说不准还是好事？”朋友点燃一支烟，吸了一口，再缓缓吐出，“恶灵终于退散了，Pablo！你现在终于可以专心完成你自己的事业了...”萨拉萨特并没有因为这些话感到任何一点的轻松。“我愿意帮助他，我愿意尽我的一切帮助他，但我还是我自己...我需要更加努力地练习，我需要自己的风格。”他一次又一次地暗示自己。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
然而在沼泽中挣扎，只会使自己越陷越深。  
「希望您的小提琴，永远为我歌唱。」  
「...PAMELA.」  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
“Pablo，别再这样了Pablo，再这样你会累死的啊...”朋友劝萨拉萨特停下手上无休止的练习。“不，这不可能。我如此努力地想要成为自己，却永远无法逃脱前辈的阴影。我正在被吞噬，我正在被同化...”萨拉萨特的额头上渗出了涔涔的汗水，努力压低声音使它听上去不那么悲伤，“我...我会成为这个时代最伟大的小提琴家，这才是他想要看到的——而不是仅仅是他的复制品！我想他绝不希望看到那样的我！”“但是你也不能连命都不要啊...在我看来你这个样子才算是真正的迷失自我。”“明明练习这么久却毫无长进，连自己的风格都没有，空有观众的掌声又有什么用呢，”萨拉萨特抬起头，眼眶有些湿润，“他们的掌声是献给前辈的，我在他们的眼中仅仅是‘第二个帕格尼尼’。这些只能说明我的愚钝不化...”“什么，你刚刚居然说自己毫无长进？”朋友激动地喊了出来，“醒醒吧Pablo，每个人都知道，你是个天才。自从失去了琴弦，你所有的能力似乎都在一夜之间爆发了出来。”“我明白，”萨拉萨特悄悄地抹了下眼角，“但它没丢。”  
“现在它在我身体里...不，是我成了它的一部分。”  
“先生，您到底是，希望看到怎样的我啊，”萨拉萨特下意识抬起右手，望着握弦的指尖，用颤抖的声音，像是自言自语般地问道，“我是否让您失望了？”“既然你这么积极地去触碰地狱之门，”沉默片刻后，朋友长叹了一声，“那就让那火焰把你烧得体无完肤吧。”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
傀儡的提线总是会有断开的一天的。随着萨拉萨特对个人风格探索的深入，戏剧结束的一刻，正在悄然临近。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
那次演奏会盛况空前，萨拉萨特被要求加演了一次又一次。“先生，您应该都看到了吧，”萨拉萨特望着自己紧攥着琴的手，心中默念，“所有这些，都是属于您的。”在观众的欢呼声中，萨拉萨特再次被要求加演。“那么就请给我一次机会，我能向您展现我真正的力量——完完全全属于我自己的，有着我独特气息的音乐——您一定会满意的。”琴声响起，时而欢快热烈，时而柔和婉转，他的身边萦绕着一种特殊而神圣的氛围。大厅似乎比平时更加肃静，这时主宰一切的，只有萨拉萨特和他的音乐。乐曲戛然而止，弦断了。  
大厅先是沉默，而后彻底沸腾——“我看到天使了！他是音乐的天使！！”萨拉萨特露出了欣慰的微笑：“我所做的一切，均有了美好的结局...”他缓缓地从聚光灯圣洁光辉的笼罩下离开，突然感到眼前一黑。琴弦断裂的小提琴从他的手中滑落。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
天使最终还是落得一地碎羽。  
从那以后，再也没有人得到过那些琴弦。


End file.
